1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a 3-dimensional (3D) image display apparatus and a 3D image pickup apparatus, and more particularly, to an integral imaging type 3D image display apparatus for increasing a depth by using an electrowetting lens array and a 3D image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need, in various fields such as entertainment, gaming, advertising, medicine, education, military, etc., for a 3-dimensional (3D) image display apparatus which further realistically and effectively displays an image. Therefore, various techniques for displaying a 3D image have been suggested, and various types of 3D image display apparatuses have been commercialized.
A 3D image display apparatus is classified as an glasses type or a glassesless type. The glasses type devices are classified as polarization glasses type devices and shutter glasses type devices. The stereoscopy type of a glassless type device is classified as a lenticular type device, which uses a plurality of cylindrical lens arrays, or a parallax barrier type device having a plurality of barriers and a plurality of openings. However, the above-described devices use binocular parallax. Therefore, the above-described devices are limited in that they cannot provide an increased number of viewpoints. Thus, the depth perception of a user and the users' eye focus may disagree to force the viewer feel fatigue. Also, only horizontal parallax is provided, and vertical parallax is not provided.
A holographic method and an integral imaging method have each been suggested as a 3D image display methods which cause a viewer's depth perception to agree with the focus of the viewer's eyes and provide full parallax. The holographic method provides a 3D image by interference between a signal beam including an image signal and a reference beam. In the holographic method, a high-priced laser having high coherence is used, and an optical system for forming an image is precisely arranged. Also, noise such as speckles is commonly generated on an image display surface.
The integral imaging method displays a 3D image by using a fly-eye lens array including a plurality of micro-lens arrays. According to the integral imaging method, color is easily displayed, a continuous viewing angle is provided, and the structure of the optical system is simple. However, the depth perception provided by the 3D image is limited, and the viewing angle is narrow. Therefore, various studies are in progress. For example, there is suggested a method of arraying a plurality of display panels displaying images having different depths at predetermined intervals and a method of using a plurality of polymer dispersed liquid crystal (PDLC) films and projectors arrayed at predetermined intervals.